The Green Between Silver and Black
by Zarosguth
Summary: Raven and Eve are constantly fighting and Rena always has to be the one to stop their bickering. Then both Raven as well as Eve develop romantic feelings for their elven friend. A one-shot about a triangular love between an elf, a queen and a mercenary.


_**Hello there, or perhaps, It's nice to meet you,**_

_**My name is Zarosguth and while I was working on one of my other stories, specifically the story 'Silver Hair and Golden Eyes', this idea popped up in my head. A love triangle in which Raven and Eve both have feelings for Rena.**_

_**So I thought I might as well work that idea into a story. This is the result.**_

_**Classes:**__**  
Elsword – Not important enough to the story. He can be whatever you want him to be.  
Aisha – Elemental Master  
Rena – Grand Archer  
Raven – Reckless Fist  
Eve – Code Nemesis  
Chung – Not present in the story. I don't dislike him, just didn't find anywhere to put him in.**_

* * *

**The Green Between Silver and Black**

* * *

Raven and Eve never got along well. He distrusted her, she loathed what he was. Their constant bickering was usually stopped by Rena. Let me begin at the beginning.

Raven was an ex-mercenary. After he'd lost all his loved ones he was taken in by the nasods who replaced his left arm with a mechanical nasod arm that they used to control him. After he'd been beaten by the Elgang, which at the time consisted of Elsword, Aisha and Rena, he joined them to atone for his crimes. Shortly thereafter the gang came upon a capsule in which they found a young girl sleeping. This young girl was Eve, the little queen of nasods. Eve joined the Elgang as well. Due to his history with the nasods Raven distrusted Eve greatly. Eve despised Raven as well. In her eyes he was nothing more than a failed experiment to make a human-nasod hybrid.

Eve and Raven were pretty much constantly fighting. Whenever it looked like it'd become dangerous though, Rena would interfere and scold them like a mother would with two siblings fighting.

It has been one year since then. The nasod king had been destroyed, the El had been returned to Ruben and the Elgang was now in Velder, Raven's old home, fighting against a race of demons known as the glitters. Raven and Eve still had fights on a regular basis. Rena still had to break them up whenever they did as she was the only one brave enough to get between them when they were fighting.

One day Rena was gone to shop for supplies when another fight broke out between Raven and Eve.  
"Stop staring at me you little queen of scrap metal!" Raven said annoyed.  
"Like I would even want to lay eyes on a halfling freak like you!" Eve snapped back.  
"And whose fault do you think that is? If you weren't so hell-bent on reviving your race of broken toasters I wouldn't have had this problem!"  
"No, that's true. You would've died. Which, frankly, I wish had happened!"  
"You bitch! I'll break that pretty little face of yours with this arm! Think of it as you taking responsibility!"  
"Fool, I'll break that arm off and choke you with it so you can meet your precious Seris in the afterlife!"

Raven's eyes looked like they were glowing with rage.  
"Don't you dare speak her name!" Raven lunged at Eve, his claw extended towards her. Eve narrowly evaded Raven's punch. She called on her drones and they changed their shape into spears which shot at Raven. Raven swung his nasod arm right to left, punching both spears away. Eve materialized another spear and while holding it she dashed forward. Raven readied his fist and dashed forward as well.

Suddenly a flash of green jumped between them.  
"Humming Wind!" A blast of air knocked both Eve and Raven down. Looking up they saw it had been Rena that had intervened. She had a very sweet and caring smile on her face, making both Raven and Eve extremely nervous.  
"I can't keep my eyes off you for two minutes can I?" Rena said in an overly sweet tone of voice.  
"We're sorry!" Raven and Eve said in a state of slight panic as they bowed before Rena. They sat up on their knees and glared at each other.  
"Now then Eve," Rena said. "Don't you have something to say to Raven?" Eve pouted.  
"Sorry for mentioning your late fiancée." Raven stayed silent.  
"Raven?" Rena said in a gentle tone. Raven gritted his teeth.  
"Apology… accepted."  
"Good!" Rena smiled. "It's almost dinnertime so let's get ready to eat!"

That evening, when everyone had gone to bed, Raven and Eve had trouble sleeping.

Raven lay in his bed, supporting the back of his head with his hands.  
"_Rena's so wonderful._" He thought. "_She's friendly, gentle, caring and she resembles Seris so much. Her hair, her body, everything. Have I fallen in love again? I didn't think it were possible. Am I betraying Seris like this though? No. She would want me to move on. Because even if I move on. I will never forget her. Maybe it is now… the time to move on?_"

Eve lay in her bed as well. She lay on her back, the back of her hand on her forehead.  
"_Rena, why can I not stop thinking about her? Whenever I'm around her I feel such warmth in my chest. Even when she's scolding me, I feel so wonderful. And if she's not scolding me when that freak picks a fight with me, she's so friendly and kind. That which I feel right now. Is this the emotion known as love?_"

That night the both of them came to a decision and made preparations for the next morning.

The next morning Eve had gotten up early and walked through the second-floor hallway to Rena's room. When she reached the door to Rena's room she was met with Raven. The two immediately glared at each other.  
"What are you doing here!?" They said simultaneously. "None of your business!" Again in unison. While they stood there trying to stare each other down. Rena's door opened. Rena stood in the open door and sighed.  
"Could you two have started this any earlier in the morning?" She asked sarcastically, sounding very tired. Raven and Eve turned towards Rena. Their faces turned red. Both of them stumbled for words for a moment before they bowed, stretching their arms towards Rena. Rena was shocked when she saw they were actually each offering her a gift. Raven's gift was a golden hair ornament decorated with a large black feather. Eve's gift was a silver bracelet decorated with a blue gemstone, the same colour as the gem on Eve's forehead.

"I…" Raven and Eve started. "Really like you! Please go out with me Rena!" Rena was flabbergasted. Did two people, people who already disliked each other, just confess to her at the exact same time? Rena's face turned bright red. Suddenly overcome with fear and doubt she slammed her bedroom door shut. Eve and Raven stood there for a second. Stunned by the loud slamming sound. Then they turned their gaze to each other. It looked like they were about to attack each other. But they just dropped the gifts they had made for Rena on the floor and turned away from each other. Neither of them spoke a single word.

Breakfast was quiet and awkward. Rena wasn't present. Which was weird because she was always the one insisting everyone eat together. Raven and Eve were silent. It wasn't strange for them not to talk to each other much but they would at least talk to the others. Now, nothing. There hung a tense atmosphere and Elsword and Aisha didn't dare speak. Afraid either Raven or Eve would snap.

When breakfast was finished Raven stood up.  
"Elsword?"  
"Y-yes Raven?" Elsword replied nervously.  
"Want to go sparring?" Raven said in a tone that sounded more like an order than a question.  
"S-sure." Elsword smiled humourlessly, still nervous.

After both males had left Aisha decide to clear the dining room table. Eve just sat at the table, staring off into the distance. When Aisha was done Eve stood up as well and walked out the door without saying a word. Aisha almost stopped her but thought the better of it.

When Eve was gone Aisha skipped up the stairs and went to Rena's bedroom. She knocked on the door but there was no reply.  
"Rena? It's Aisha. I'm coming in." Aisha said and she opened the door. Inside Rena's bedroom she found Rena lying in bed, hugging her pillow.  
"Rena?" Aisha asked. Rena let out a deep sigh.  
"Rena, what's wrong? You weren't there during breakfast. Are you sick?" Rena kept quiet. Aisha decided to take a wild guess.  
"Does this have anything to do with Raven and Eve?"

Rena finally spoke up.  
"Yes. But not in the way you think."  
"Then how? Just tell me."  
"They both came to my room. And… and…"  
"Go on, you can tell me."  
"They confessed their love to me!" Aisha was dumbstruck.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Both?"  
"Yes."  
"They… the both of them?"  
"Yes!"  
"C-conf-"  
"Yes, that's what I said!" Rena yelled annoyed. Aisha took a moment to let it sink in with her.  
"I think I see your dilemma." She said. "Just, tell me what happened exactly." Rena told Aisha about everything that had happened. Including the gifts that were offered to her.

"Seems like they're very serious about it." Aisha concluded from the story. "I guess the first question we should answer is how you feel about them." Rena thought about it for a bit.  
"I like them. As friends. But no more than that."  
"Then you should tell them exactly that." Aisha said. Rena sighed.  
"It's not that simple."  
"Why not? As long as they think they have a chance with you they'll only be more inclined than normal to fly at each other's throats." Rena knew Aisha had a point.  
"I just wish they'd stop fighting." She sighed. Aisha crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Thinking for a moment.  
"Maybe…" She mumbled.

That evening, dinner was just as awkward as breakfast. Rena still didn't leave her room. Instead, Aisha had brought her a plate of food. Raven and Eve still didn't speak. Elsword was too tired to care about it all. Raven's frustration had caused him to be very hard on Elsword during their sparring match.

After dinner Raven and Eve both went straight to their rooms.

As Raven stepped into his room and flipped the lights on he noticed an envelope on his pillow. He picked it up and opened it. It was a letter from Rena. Raven started to read it.

"_Dear Raven,_

_There is something I want to talk to you about. Please meet me tonight at the bench on the hill just outside the city at four o'clock._

_Sincerely,  
Rena_"

The elegant handwriting made Raven smile. He kissed the letter and crawled into bed.

It was half past three at night and Raven lie wide awake in bed. Even though he'd made sure to get to bed early to ensure he wouldn't be too tired during his meet-up with Rena, he couldn't sleep because of his excitement. He wasn't tired however. He was a bit too nervous to even consider being tired. Raven got out of bed and sneaked out of the house.

When Raven approached the rendezvous point he saw a long-haired woman sitting on the bench. Increasing his pace he got closer and closer to the bench. When he was only a few meters away he noticed the woman on the bench wasn't who he'd hoped it was.

"What're you doing here queen of broken clockwork!?" Raven shouted angrily. Eve turned around and stared at Raven.  
"I should ask you that!" She yelled back.  
"Rena asked me to meet her here!" They both yelled at the same time. They stared at each other in surprise.  
"Good, you're both here." They heard a familiar voice speak.  
"Rena!" Eve and Raven said as they turned to face Rena. They were even more shocked to notice Rena was wearing both the hair ornament and the bracelet.

Eve and Raven were speechless. _Did Rena invite them both? Why? What was going on?_ These questions shot through their heads. Rena avoided eye contact. It was quiet for what seemed like at least fifteen minutes. Finally Rena broke the silence.  
"Please, both of you sit down." She said, still not making eye contact with either of them.

Eve and Raven sat on the far ends of the bench. Rena sat down between them. Raven and Eve had their eyes fixed on Rena. Rena just stared at her hands that she kept on her knees. Raven was about to say something when Rena started talking.  
"I am very sorry. So very sorry. I'm flattered that you both have such feelings towards me. But…" Rena took a deep breath. "I can't think of either of you to be more than friends. I love the both of you very much. Just not in that manner." Rena looked up and towards the sky. Raven and Eve gazed at the sky as well. "I just wish… The two of you would stop fighting. Aren't we all friends? We should fight alongside each other. Not against each other." Rena felt tears welling up. She didn't care and let them flow. "Why are the two of you even fighting? It's been over a year now. Can't you just stop it? It's so pointless!" Raven and Eve stared at the ground. _They didn't realize their fighting had saddened Rena this much. They felt ashamed, realizing they only kept fighting because it was what they did. They didn't know why. They just fought._ Then, Rena stretched her arms to both Raven and Eve and pulled them into a tight embrace. "Please! I hate to see you fight. Don't you understand? Wasn't I always the one to stop you? Why did you think that was? Did you think I enjoyed it!?"

Eve and Raven could no longer hold their tears back. They cried and as they did, they apologized to Rena. And then to each other. They just kept saying they were sorry over and over. They hugged Rena as well. The three of them sat there until the sun came up. And during sunrise, they still sat there.

The rising sun covered them in a brilliant orange light. Three friends, three companions, three members of the same team. Their bonds stronger than ever.

* * *

_**Overly cheesy ending achieved. From what I feel, this is either the type of story that's so cheesy it's horrible or you like cheese very much and you think it's good.  
I don't dislike cheese. (Except when it's the actual yellow stuff. I hate that kind of cheese. The taste, the smell. That stuff is disgusting.)  
I hope you enjoyed this story for what it was. I know I enjoyed writing it. If you enjoyed it even a little bit then that makes me very happy.**_

_**If you have anything to say please leave a review. I enjoy reading every single one of them. Even if they're hateful. Writing something people hate so much they can't keep quiet about it is also a skill I value having.**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well.**_


End file.
